The Fallen son of the seas
by Darkend141
Summary: Percy Jackson framed for a murder he didnt commit must disappear only to be needed by the gods to fight a new evil will he help maybe or maybe not it depends on the day they ask maybe if its a Tuesday
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: prologue_

Everything in this world we live in has a price whether it would be money or a different sort of price everything has one but what would the price of being able to return to your family and friends be according to one man it would have to be my soul. Before we get into my story there is one story we need to talk about first before anything else and that is the story of Cain and Abel the first man to be born and his brother the first man to die but the story told now a days is not the true story. It all started at the beginning of creation when the Primordial s were first created they needed help managing there domains so Chaos created a new race of beings she called angels to help manage the domains but some angels wanted to take the power for themselves and would have succeeded if not for a faction of angels breaking away and starting a war these were to be known as fallen angels but in the end both groups were wiped out but not without insurance policies a young fallen angel general named Lucifer fell in love with the eldest fate and got her pregnant with a child while the youngest fate got pregnant from an angel named Micheal but eventually the fathers died in the last battle the kids were born sometime after these events and grew up there names were Cain and Abel, Cain was the half fallen angel and Abel was the half angel over time they grew close but when the were approaching maturity they would be granted immortality and one wish Cain was to use his wish to see his father at least once but Abel wanted to use his wish to concur all of humanity just like his ancestors before and like before Cain found out and in the middle of the night murdered his brother when Chaos learned what happened she cursed Cain to walk the world for all eternity and to never be able to see his father the only way was to sacrifice his soul and become a demon.

Now its the start of my story my name is Perseus Jackson but I went by Percy at this time i am 17 years old and had the most wonderful girlfriend in the world and the best little brother ever he was kind and respectful of everyone even Zeus liked him which is more then i was ever able to accomplish with our uncle. There was one person though that did not trust him and that was Artemis which is not weird considering he is a male but she considers me a friend even though my brother is way better. All was great till my 18th birthday the day started out as normal playing with my little brother and then hanging with Annabeth my girlfriend when my little bro disappeared and we all were worried and looked for him for ever until nightfall the next day i woke up and got ready to search for him but there was a knock on my door thinking it was Annabeth i opened but it was Artemis and she was talking really quickly and i calmed her down and she said i had been accused of the disappearance of my brother and possible murder of him the person that accused me was Annabeth saying i had disappeared into the woods and that was right before my brother went missing she told me to run fast and that she came to warn me as soon as i heard that i started to cry but ran anyways towards new york thinking they would never think that i would stay near but i needed to hide my scent fast and i had to stay away from my mother this day was turning out to be horrible when i was moving i turned down the wrong alley to a dead end and Hermes caught up to me saying he was sorry but he had to take me in when a man about 6 foot 5 jumped on him and knocked him out this man looked ancient even though he really looked 25 years of age its always the eyes he looked at me and his eyes turned black and offered me a deal saying he could prove my innocence i would just have to pay his price i asked him what it was and he said it was to give him my soul and become one of the seven demons of the blade of Lucifer my answer was obvious.

 **Hey i hate to end it on such a cliffhanger but im new so please review and if you have a character u would like to be as one of the 7 demons just tell me name age how they act and what kind of bladed weapon they use thx and peace out homies**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Demons love chicken sandwiches

 _Previously_

 _he looked at me and his eyes turned black and offered me a deal saying he could prove my innocence i would just have to pay his price i asked him what it was and he said it was to give him my soul and become one of the seven demons of the blade of Lucifer my answer was obvious._

Now

" Ah i probably should not have offered you that deal right away that was rude of me we should sit down and get a bite to eat or something and dont worry Percy i can hid your scent for as long as we talk and hopefully if you take my deal for the rest of eternity so follow me and we will find somewhere to eat" to say this was a horrible day is an understatement but this man is offering me something i cant refuse but t give him my soul is a hard decision but then ill be able to live with my mother and not endanger her. We started to walk out of the alley and take a left now i know New York and all the good restaurants are to the right so where in the world is he taking me and 5 minutes later i got my answer "seriously dude a fucking McDonalds is were you are taking me to talk"the man started laughing "of course McDonalds were else i might be a demon but im not a billionaire and plus the have good chicken sandwiches""wait what did you say you were a demon you got to be kidding me""ohh did i not tell you well then i should introduce myself my name is Cain the only son of fate and the demon Lucifer nice to meet you Percy Jackson and dont worry i know all about you soon to be eldest child of Sally Jackson your father is Poseidon god of the seas""wait soon to be eldest child dont you mean only child""oh no i thought she would have told you yes your mother and step-father are having a child a baby girl anyways not the point the point is i want you to consider my deal""and tell me again what is this deal of yours something about giving up my soul""yes you see Percy you are extremely powerful and i want you to lead my seven demons dont worry were not evil we go around the world killing bad people that deserve death to the highest extent we can provide plus i will help you find who killed your brother and ill tell you who your destined to be with""why would i want to know my soul mate i thought it was Annabeth till she betrayed me""Perseus she was not your soulmate your soulmate is an immortal goddess in Olympus and that's all ill tell you unless you say yes""quick question if i do say yes what will happen to me""ahhh yes thats a good question for everyone its different some get super strength others super speed some get better reflexes its hard to tell with the person but a standard is black feathered wings plus you get a cool new weapon based of your choice of bladed weapons so what do you say""will i be able to visit my mother if i say yes Cain"" sadly Percy not for a while u will have to train hard and do many missions before you can see your mother again im sorry""no dont apologize i have my answer im going to say yes""good Perseus lets step outside and do this" and for those of you at home this was more pain then jumping into the river styx mixed with lemon juice and cuts all over the body so yea painful as hell."now rise Percy my new Demon and now you have more to chose for starters what weapon will you chose as yours""ill chose the greek xiphos like my blade riptide""good Percy you shall use the weapon wisely as you will dual wield both and your new name shall be Azazel or absolute removal the demon of the twin blades Riptide and Deadtide rise my friend we shall go meet the other 6 demons of the blade and learn your fate".

 **Hey dudes and dudettes i just want to say thx for the three people that followed the story and in the reviews i still need 6 oc for the demons of the blade just give me name age how they act and what they look like hopefully next update should be out Thursday or Friday plus actually review feedback would be wonderful.**


End file.
